Oracle 32: Let's Do This! Find Erika Hayashibara
Oracle 32: Let's Do This! Find Erika Hayashibara (爽快！友情のチームアップこれをやろう！林原エリカを探す Kore o yarou! Hayashibara Erika o sagasu) is the thirty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira, Irie and Rigor finally met in Hayashibara Mansion. As a result, they conduct a mission to find Erika Hayashibara throughout Hirakawa City. Plot Chariot Fighter Negative told to Anaira that he will not done yet his mission until he will defeat and kill her in their battle. Afterwards, he and Triskaide and Archos left. Anaira, on the other hand, promised to herself that she will defeat Negative in their battle. Hiroyo held Anaira's hand and she believed that her friend will defeat Negative. Irie also agreed what Hiroyo said, and she said that she will never forgive Chariot Empire, especially Emperor Ryuuen. Minori and Ryoko also believed that Anaira will win in the battle against Negative, just like what happened in the previous battle against Cyan. Meanwhile, Kohei and other Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. Afterwards, he called Anaira to tell that they already defeated the Chariot Soldiers. Returned back in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira thanked the Armored Fighters for defeating the Chariot Soldiers. Irie, on the other hand, told to the Armored Fighters that this is not the time to celebrate, and Anaira agreed. Anaira said that they should must observe the situation in Hirakawa City because the Chariot Soldiers will appear anytime and grow increasingly in number. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide and Archos sent Chariot Fighter Negative to Emperor Ryuuen. There Negative introduced himself to Emperor Ryuuen and he called him as his master. Emperor Ryuuen asked Negative what's his purpose, and he answered that he will help him and the entire Chariot Empire to bring darkness in the human world. Since he was convinced what Negative said, Emperor Ryuuen welcomed him as part of the Chariot Empire. The next day, Anaira invited Irie to go to Hayashibara Mansion to meet her uncle Rigor and his kids. Irie accepted Anaira's invitation, and they went to Hayashibara Mansion. There Anaira introduced Irie to Rigor, and even to his kids, Mikoto and Aria. Irie told him that she is Erika's assistant and she was given a mission to secretly investigate the Chariot Empire. Rigor told Irie that his older sister, Erika, is in Hirakawa City right now, but he doesn't know where exactly she was. Anaira, on the other hand, asked Irie if she know where exactly she was. Irie answered that there was a possibility that Erika is in her secret hideout in Mochida St., just north of Hirakawa City. So they created a plan to find Erika immediately. Meanwhile, the Chariot Soldiers invaded Hirakawa City once more. Because of this, Hiroyo and the Armored Fighters faced them again in a battle. On the other hand; Anaira, along with Irie and Rigor, went to Mochida St. to find Erika. But when they reached there, a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared. Anaira and Irie had no choice but to face them in a battle. Rigor, on the other hand, helped his niece and Irie to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. Few moments later, Chariot Fighter Negative appears, and he attacked Anaira. Anaira asked him about his purpose, but he replied that he will defeat her in a battle. Now, she had no choice but to face him. Irie tried to help Anaira in a battle but Negative attacked her. Anaira attempted to attack Negative using Meister Slash, but it was deferred by his finisher, Negative Slash. After his victory against Anaira, he told her that they will face again in a battle next time, and left. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Chariot Fighter Negative (voice): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 4 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 12, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 32: Mind Bothers, The Zenith episode 27 and Never Surrender episode 9. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes